Behind these Hazel eyes
by music4mysoul
Summary: For my cousin.. DL AU Logan reflects on his and Dana's relationship. Drunk


**Behind these Hazel eyes**

A/N: So, this is my first Zoey 101 fic ever. Honestly I don't know much about the show, mainly because shows like Zoey 101 don't usually get my attention. However my baby cousin(she's like seven) convinced me to try it out so I'm gonna write something about Dana and Logan because I've read some fics about them and am really drawn to their "relationship". The fic is inspired by Kelly Clarkson's Behind these Hazel eyes(Duh, the title kinda gave it away). Dunno, just thought it might fit, so sit back and enjoy. Reviews would be awesome, 'cause seriously I think I have them really OOC.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, neither the title nor the show, just had the urge to write.

He sat alone in his dark room. It was raining outiside and the raindrops hit the window heavily, disturbing the room's quiteness. He stared blankly into space, gripping onto his bottle containing the liquid which seemed to have become his only companion these days. He took a sip and swallowed the bitter taste, trying to drown the thoughts of her with every sip. Dana hated it when he drank, she always told him that his breath was suffocating her every time he leaned in to kiss her. At first he only drank to piss her off, he loved the way she looked when she was mad and Dana was often mad, but it was a trait of her personality that he secretly adored. He laughed quietly to himself remembering the time they had the first major fight of their relationship.

_Logan walked out of his biology class. He sighed. After 5 hours of boring classes even he wasn't interested in the reproducing of man and woman. Shock, Logan Reese not interested in something that's obviously regarding sex? He smiled to himself. Ever since he asked Dana out 4 months ago, things like that didn't interest him anymore. Well, at least not as much as before. He as the playboy of PCA had been with many girls but he never felt the way he felt about Dana with anybody else and that feeling scared him . Quickly pushing those thoughts away he put on his Logan Reese smirk as he saw his girlfriend approaching him._

" _Hey babe, I missed you today." Logan leaned in for a kiss but instead of her lips he was greeted with her hand making contact with his cheek._

" _What the hell was that for!" Logan touched his face which had reddened after the slap. " Don't play the innocent victim asshole, you know exactly what that was for." Dana shouted angrily. Logan stared at her totally oblivious and baffled. He couldn't think of one thing he might have done to upset her. Seeing that Logan wouldn't say anything Dana rolled her eyes. "Well, you don't remember, I'll tell you. I was walking through the hallway just like every day and suddenly everybody around me starts whispering. I can't catch what they are saying just something about how they pity me and how they'd known that this would happen eventually. I ignored them and went on walking and then out of nowhere Nicole and Zoey came rushing to me, bombarding me about how sorry they are and that I must be crushed about everything. I had no idea what they were talking about and guess what Nicole told me. Some blonde chick was totally drooling over my boyfriend and he didn't look like he'd be disgusted by her either. So now you tell me what's gong on!" Dana's voice has reached a high pitched state now and she's officially gotten the attention of everyone at a distance of three miles._

"_Dana, listen it was not like that. I can explain –" What, it's not how it looks like, she stumbled into my arms? Come on Logan, I'm not that dumb. You know I actually trusted you, I thought that you- we would work out. I guess I was fooling myself. Why should the almighty Logan Reese settle with one girl who's me of all people, no that's just wrong, why would you ever change?" Dana turned around and walked away but she was stopped by Logan getting a hold of her wrist._

"_Because I love you Dana" Everything seemed to become blurry and both of them unconciously held their breaths. "What?"Dana finally breathed out. Gaining his confidence again Logan repeated calmly. "I love you Dana. Yeah, suprising huh, Logan is capable of loving someone that isn't himself. I can't believe it myself but you make me feel things that I've never even dreamt of feeling. Though it's scaring the shit out of me I want the world and you to know that I lo-Logan's outburst was cut off short by Dana's lips crashing into his own. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours and they both held onto each other breathing heavily. Finally Dana began talking. "Then who was that girl?"That wasn't quite what Logan expected to be her next words but he decided not to screw this up further. "My sister Tara, she came for a suprise visit and we were just saying goodbye. Dana I would never cheat on you, you have to believe this, I don't want to lose you." Finally Dana started to smile which he thought she'd never do again at least not when he was nearby. "Good, because I' d really love an asshole if you'd do that." Her smile grew wider and so did Logan's. He cupped her face and kissed her. It wasn't one of those hot steamy kisses, this one was sweet and full of love, something both of them hadn't experienced before. _

This moment was already some years ago but the memories of this and other times he spent with her were still vivid. He hated her for making him feel like this. He hated her for making him weak . But most of all he hated himself for loving her. Love. Such a little word with so much meaning to it. He never loved before and he's positive he'll never love anymore. He loved once and look where it's gotten him. Sitting alone on his cashmere carpet with empty beer bottles scattering around his apartment. He laughed at himself. What a wuss he became, just because of some woman. But deep inside he knew that it wasn't just some woman. It was the woman, the girl, the everything.

_She picked up the roses which lead her to the beach. It was a chilly summer night and he told her to meet him. It was her birthday and she knew he had planned something. Smiling to herself she smelled the scent of the roses. They were red, her favorite color and the fact that he remembered this made her smile grew even wider. They'd been dating for over two years now and gratuation neared. The thought of them being on different schools made her sad. Dana would never admit it but she made really good friends at PCA. Zoey and Nicole and Quinn who she couldn't stand at the beginning but became the three best friends she ever had and Michael and Chase who were like big brothers to her(not that she needed them to protect her, she could handle this by herself, being the Dana that can still kick asses). And Logan, her Logan, she still couldn't believe that they were still together and happier than every before. It sounded cheesy but to Dana Logan was the one. She never felt for a boy like she feels for Logan and the fact that he hasn't run away showed that he loved her just as much._

_Finally Dana spotted Logan sitting, surrounded by candles formed to a heart with a single rose. Dana fastened her walk, grinning like an idiot and flung her arms around her boyfriend. " Oh my gosh Logan this is beautiful!" "Well , for my lady just the best!" Logan gave her a kiss that made her knees go weak and lead her to a blanket he'd set up. "You're so whipped Logan, I never thought you would even know how to spell romantic when I first met you and now this. I love you!"Dana snuggled into Logan's strong arms and breathed in his intoxicating scent. Logan smirked. "I know that I totally win you over everytime I'm being romantic but you're dead if anybody ever finds out that I got soft." Dana giggled (Yes, she giggled)and said with mock seriousness "Yes, you big softie!"Logan responsed by pinning her to the ground and kissing her. Hours later which were filled by them eating and watching the stars, the two of them lay snuggled together watching the stars in comfortable silence. _

"_You know, I will miss this, us just laying here together." Logan said in a low voice. "What do you mean, you will miss this, there's a beach at UCLA too, you know we can always repeat this." Dana said, oblivious to what her boyfriend was implying. Logan sighed. "D, I talked to my parents today, they want mo to go to Berkeley or they won't pay my tuition.""Well tell them you don't want to, I mean you never had a problem with getting your own way, so convince them to let you go to UCLA with me."Logan stroke her cheek. "Babe, it's not so easy, I don't like to admit it but I'm dependent on them when it comes to college, they have planned for me to go to Berkeley since I was in preschool. I can't just go and tell them that I'll go to UCLA." That got Dana mad. "So you're not even gonna try it? God, Logan, your girlfirend of two frickin years is going to another school and you don't even consider going with her? What the hell is wrong with you?" Dana got out of Logan's embrace and got up. "Dana, please, wait, don't go!" Logan was desperately trying to make her stay but Dana pushed him away forcefully. ''Back off Logan, I'm serious, or I'll have to hurt you!" She tried her best not to let him see her tears that were threatening to fall and took a few steps back. "I guess the Logan and Dana decade ends here, thanks for ruining my birthday and my best wishes to your next victim, perhalps you'll have her stick around longer." She says bitterly and ran to her room all the way having a grip on the necklace Logan gave her for their 1st year anniversary._

He stumbles to the radio, having gotten bored of the continuous sound of the rain. Searching for a halfway decent station he suddenly stops at the lyrics of a song.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together but so broken up inside_

'_Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

The next thing he knows is that he's dialing her number. Though haven't contacted her in almost two years he still knew it by heart.

"Hi, this is Dana, sorry guys but unfortunately I'm not at home right now so leave me a messenge and I'll call ya back.'' Peep.

Logan started slurring into his cellphone."Hiya Dana, this is Logan, you know the guy that left you because he didn't had the guts to tell his parents he wants to go to the college the love of his life goes to.

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

Listen, you probably wonder why the hell I'm calling you like in the middle of the night. Before you ask, no I'm not drunk, wait actually I am, but that's not important because I've been getting drunk every night since I've gotten here. I think I should keep this short because I feel the beer coming up again. I know you would punch me if you'd see me now, alll drunk and smelly but you probably couldn't care less and I don't blame you, really, I was an ass to you, and complete ass, I didn't treat you the way you were supposed to be treated, I left you and broke your heart and believe me I hate myself for it. You know, I'm listening to Kelly Clarkson now, talking something about eyes, hazel ones I think, that reminds me of you again, did I ever tell how beautiful your eyes are? I think not and I'm sorry I never did, I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry I never called, I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry it's raining on your birthday. But you know what, I'm not sorry that I love you and I'm not sorry that you are always on my mind, whenever I go.

So happy birthday, I'd give you a sunny day or something but I'm too drunk to do it. Bye Dana"- PEEP.

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

On the other side of the line Dana Cruz lay in her bed, holding tightly onto her necklace. She lets the tears she's been holding back for two years run freely and closes her eyes. "I love you, too Logan."

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these Hazel eyes_

So, how was it? Please review guys, I really want to hear your opinions!


End file.
